


10 Different Ways To Say "I Love You"

by yamajiroo



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabbles, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamajiroo/pseuds/yamajiroo
Summary: 10 different ways to say I love you.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	10 Different Ways To Say "I Love You"

1.  
It was eight in the morning when Ryosuke saw the changes in Yuto's looks for the first time. Ryosuke noticed the changes, he said nothing about it. Now Yuto stands there, the gleeful sound of his sweet laughter reaches his ears, and he's shining. Ryosuke couldn't look away, he doesn't want to. But when Yuto's dark orbs met his, he could have sworn that there's a gleam in his eyes that sent butterflies in his stomach. Yuto smiles, brighter than the sun, waving at him─come closer. So he did.

"You look so cool," He said, the voice went soft as a result of the way Yuto was looking at him. "You also look like a young dad."

"Really, you too, Yama?" Despite the obvious feigned affronted reaction, the smile spread wider.

"Yeah," Ryosuke mirrors the smile, albeit faintly, gently. " ** _It looks good on you_**."

2.  
The lights were on, the blanket draped over their bodies. Closed eyes, soft breathing, it's been quite some time since they said good nights. Drifting off to slumber could be difficult sometimes. During the night, where it's all quiet and calm, the perfect time for his head to be full of thoughts. Thinking about earlier today whether he did a good job, thinking about what's to come in the future, thinking about Ryosuke's arms slowly but surely wrapped themselves around his body.

Yuto rolls over, facing the shorter.

"Sorry... Did I wake you?" Ryosuke sure looks sleepy, his features softened. "You're so warm."

Yuto pulls Ryosuke closer, arms encircled around him and Ryosuke rests his head on Yuto's chest, listening to his heartbeat, calming, reassuring. Warmth radiates through his body, Yuto planted a soft kiss on the top of his head.

" ** _It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway_** **.** " Yuto said softly. "But I'll cuddle you to sleep."

3.  
It's nothing new, nothing special. The same old photoshoot in suits. Except Ryosuke was never once got used to it. To the way Yuto looks exquisite in a suit. The way he composes himself in such a sharp and sophisticated manner. It's been years. And the feeling never changed. Heart racing, cheeks warm, he loses focus. Yuto walks over towards him, and Ryosuke hoped that he wasn't being transparent with all the stares he's been giving Yuto.

"Yamada-san~"

Ryosuke acts like the stare never happened, arms reaching out to Yuto's broad chest, brushing ever so slightly before he proceeds to fix the small inconvenience he spotted a mere second ago.

" ** _Your tie is crooked_** , Nakajima-san."

4.  
"What's wrong?"

Yuto rarely got spoiled. He might get clingy, but being spoiled like this is certainly a rare occurrence. Ryosuke fights back a chuckle, but couldn't help the smile adorning his features. Yuto looked like a little kid─a tall, little kid, sulking in the corner when everyone started to leave one by one.

"You'll be busy, that's what's wrong."

Sulking and refusing to meet his eyes, Yuto is such a big kid sometimes.

"Why are you the one sulking?"

"You know why."

A small chuckle elicited from where it was held in his throat, he couldn't help himself when Yuto is being so cute like this.

"Don't be like that. Come on. Stay the night? **_I'll make you something, yeah? Your favorite dish, just for you_**."

Ryosuke extends his arm, offering his open, free to take palm towards the latter. In which Yuto took almost immediately, intertwining their fingers.

"I'll stop sulking if you feed me."

5.  
The smile on his face was wide and bright as he focuses on his phone, showing a cute, sleepy red panda looking back at him. Giving Yuto the cutest sight he's seen all day, which reminds him of a certain someone.

Yuto took some pictures here and there, sending two particular photos to Ryosuke afterward when he's done.

[ **Yuto, 3.45 PM** ] **_I thought of you when I saw this._** _Cute._

[ **Yuto, 3.45 PM** ] _Looks like you._

[ **Yuto, 3.50 PM** ] _This could be us but you're not here with me._

[ **Ryosuke, 5.14 PM** ] _Red panda? Really? You dork._  
[ **Ryosuke, 5.15 PM** ] _But they're cute so you're forgiven._

6.  
They were laying on the bed, Ryosuke on top of him, humming softly as he nuzzles his face against Yuto's chest. The latter runs his fingers through Ryosuke's silky hair, playing with the strands. Meanwhile, the other hand is wrapped around Ryosuke's lower back, dangerously close to his bottom. He's wearing Yuto's t-shirt, the length only reach around his mid-thigh, the soft yet slightly thin fabric only make his butt even more prominent.

"Hmm..."

Yuto chuckles. Ryosuke just keeps humming. He's just like a purring cat, contented being touched and spoiled by his human.

" ** _You like this, don't you?_** " He asked, amusement clear in his voice. Ryosuke, _his_ Ryosuke could only be all this spoiled to Yuto. " ** _I remember you saying that_**."

Ryosuke looks up at him, bumping the tip of their noses.

"Yes. So don't you dare stop."

7.  
"...then, they told me that I was saying the wrong line after we..."

Yuto's voice, soft and sweet, sounds like a heavenly melody in his ears. His eyes glued upon the various expressions he would show on his visage as he talks. Somewhere along the line, it was only Yuto's voice he could hear, Yuto's eyes he could see.

And a smile forming on his visage.

" ** _You mean so much to me_** , you know that?" Ryosuke mutters, loud enough for Yuto to hear. His voice was just as soft, vulnerable in a way that makes Yuto's heart skips a beat.

Yuto was stunned for a moment, but then he grins, capturing Ryosuke's smile in his.

8.  
Sometimes Ryosuke gets all shy. Insecure. The confidence lost somewhere, leaving Ryosuke vulnerable and Yuto's heart swelling with love. The shorter looks away, feeling pressured with Yuto's eyes on his naked upper body.

" ** _You're beautiful_** ," A kiss on his forehead, "I've said this millions of times already," then to his cheek, "but you're beautiful," soft peck to the tip of his nose, "so, so beautiful. Your body and your soul. You, _everything you_."

Then he captures Ryosuke's lips in his, kissing him sweet and deep, there's no tongue, no rush, no lust. Yuto kissed him like he's the most precious thing in the world. Yuto kissed him like he's pouring his feelings into it, filling Ryosuke's forlorn heart with love.

So Ryosuke kissed him back, with the same amount of intensity─if not more.

9.  
It started with a simple peck that Ryosuke initiated. Which turns to a peck competition, almost, with a lot of smiles and fit of giggles. Ryosuke lost it every time Yuto pursed his lips and made a kissing sound. But then Yuto stopped, and Ryosuke found those dark orbs fixed upon his, gleaming with something akin to desire.

" ** _Can I touch you?_** "

Ryosuke's heartbeat accelerated, his body went auto-commando. His mind was filled with the thoughts of Yuto, Yuto, and only Yuto. Fingertips brushed against his cheek, before then he cupped his face and whispered.

"You don't have to ask."

10.  
"I'm thankful," Ryosuke said, light but still holds the weight of his emotions.

"Me too,"

Keito and Chinen are talking in the back, giving some privacy to Yuto and Ryosuke to sort it out after all these years. The two of them finally reconciled. So many things have come to their understanding, lifting the weights that had been sitting on their shoulders, their hearts. They have come to a resolution, mutual understanding, mutual trust. Just like how it used to be, but stronger.

"I've been waiting for this for so long... I'm glad the time finally came," Ryosuke is smiling. "I was scared."

"Why?" Yuto asked, heart filled with so many emotions he thought he could burst any moment now.

"I was scared that I'd lose you," Ryosuke might be a little drunk, but he sure looks sober enough to admit to his feelings openly like this. " ** _I can't lose you_**. I just can't. And I _don't_ want to lose you."

Yuto reached for Ryosuke's hand on the table, brushing his thumb against the back of his hand reassuringly.

"You won't. I _promise_."

**Author's Note:**

> @clanmeria is yearning for yutoyama.


End file.
